Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a testing apparatus and method to test scintillator arrays, and more particularly a testing apparatus for scintillator arrays that uses a PMT array to detect scintillation photons and that can be operated in a lighted room, without manual turning off a high voltage to the PMT array.
Description of the Related Art
In typical positron emission tomography (PET) imaging, a radiopharmaceutical agent is introduced into an object to be imaged via injection, inhalation, or ingestion. After administration of the radiopharmaceutical, the physical and bio-molecular properties of the agent cause it to concentrate at specific locations in the human body. The actual spatial distribution of the agent, the intensity of the region of accumulation of the agent, and the kinetics of the process from administration to its eventual elimination are all factors that may have clinical significance. During this process, a positron emitter attached to the radiopharmaceutical agent will emit positrons according to the physical properties of the isotope, such as half-life, branching ratio, etc.
The radionuclide emits positrons, and when an emitted positron collides with an electron, an annihilation event occurs, wherein the positron and electron are combined. Most of the time, an annihilation event produces two gamma rays (at 511 keV) traveling at substantially 180 degrees apart.
In order to be able to reconstruct the spatio-temporal distribution of the radio-isotope via tomographic reconstruction principles, each detected event will need to be characterized for its energy (i.e., amount of light generated), its location, and its timing. By detecting the two gamma rays, and drawing a line between their locations, i.e., the line-of-response (LOR), one can determine the likely location of the original disintegration. While this process will only identify a line of possible interaction, by accumulating a large number of those lines, and through a tomographic reconstruction process, the original distribution can be estimated. In addition to the location of the two scintillation events, if accurate timing (within a few hundred picoseconds) is available, a time-of-flight (TOF) calculation can add more information regarding the likely position of the event along the line. Limitations in the timing resolution of the scanner will determine the accuracy of the positioning along this line. The collection of a large number of events creates the necessary information for an image of an object to be estimated through tomographic reconstruction.
PET imaging systems use detectors positioned across from one another to detect the gamma rays emitting from the object. Typically a ring of detectors is used in order to detect gamma rays coming from each angle. Thus, a PET scanner is typically substantially cylindrical to be able to capture as much radiation as possible, which should be, by definition, isotropic. Most modern PET scanners are composed of several thousand individual crystals (i.e., scintillator elements), which are arranged in two-dimensional scintillator arrays that are packaged in modules with photodetectors to measure the light pulses from respective scintillation events. The relative pulse energy measured by the photodetectors is used to identify the position of the scintillation event. Typically scintillator elements have a cross section of roughly 4 mm×4 mm. Smaller or larger dimensions and non-square sections are also possible. The length or depth of the crystal will determine how likely the gamma ray will be captured, and typically ranges from 10 to 30 mm. One example of a scintillation crystal is LYSO (or Lu1.8Y0.2SiO5:Ce or Lutetium Orthosilicate), which is chosen for its high light output, fast rise time, fast decay time, high average atomic number, and high density. Other crystals can be used.
Using Anger logic and crystal decoding, the source of each scintillation event can be identified as originating from a particular scintillator. A scintillation event will generate light initially radiating isotopically. The spatial distribution of this light may be modified by interactions with scintillator surfaces and reflectors before being detected by the four nearest photodetectors. From the relative pulse energy measured by each of these four photodetectors, the position of the scintillation event relative to the four photodetectors can be determined. The formulas for deriving position information from the relative pulse energies of the photodetectors are referred to as Anger arithmetic, named for Hal Anger.
Coordinates for the x-position and the y-position of a scintillation event are calculated using Anger arithmetic, wherein the x- and y-positions are determined by taking the ratios between the responses of neighboring sensors. Estimating positions from linear combinations of sensor signals leads to distortions, such as pincushion-like distortions. For crystal arrays, the determination of which scintillator element a scintillation event originated from is generally accomplished by comparing the x- and y-positions derived through Anger arithmetic to a lookup table generated from a flood map. This process of mapping from the x- and y-positions obtained using Anger arithmetic to discrete scintillator elements is referred to as crystal decoding.